I wonder
by Akane MOon
Summary: This is the way I would end Inuyasha:It's been days since the gang defeated Naraku. But somehow the jewel is still in fragments and it's up to the gang to get them back,all while doing that Kagome gets powers that leave Inuyasha speechless.Gonna get worse
1. The Explanation

A/N: As any author would agree we unfortunately do not own Inuyasha and the rest of the gang. The characters are owned by the mighty Rumiko Takahashi. Plus, don't get mad at me if this story sucks cause this is my first.

**I wonder….**

**Chapter 1 The Explanation**** (Revised)**

It was a beautiful day and the gang had been traveling for a while. The weather was perfect for demon hunting and shard detecting. All was well….. That is until they bumped into Naraku with at least half of the Shikon Jewel and a couple pieces that weren't together.

"You think you can defeat me" said Naraku. Inuyasha quickly unsheathed the Tetsusagia. A growl immediately was unleashed in his throat. Everybody went into a fighting position.

"Shippo stay behind me, ok?" Kagome whispered "Inuyasha the jewels are in his stomach" she shouted as Inuyasha tried to attack but missed. Naraku was powerful considering it was the real one and not a doll. "Wind Tunnel" shouted Miroku but Naraku dodged it.

"Your going to pay, Naraku for killing my kin", said Sango. She throw her weapon and hit him but of course he used the power of the jewel. "Kagome watch out" shouted Inuyasha but was too late when one of Naraku's bugs knocked her off guard. She fell to the ground and Inuyasha ran after her. He picked her up and put in a safe place next to Shippo. Naraku had jump up and flown away. The gang had picked everything up and went after him.

**Couple Hours Later ****(After the long chase)**

The gang had been fighting for ever and Kagome had been fighting along side of Inuyasha. They were also in his castle. Everybody was weak: Kirara was hurt by miasma poison, Sango had a wound through her side, and Miroku had to stop because of all Naraku's insects that were flying around. Inuyasha kept on attacking and Kagome had her arrows. Inuyasha had an idea to keep Naraku from ever hurting anybody ever again. **N/A: got this idea from episode 167 but it actually works.)**

"Kagome give me the jewel" yelled Inuyasha.

"But why" said Kagome

"Just do it"

She got out the jewel and gave it to him. "Hope this works", said Inuyasha and he slammed the jewel on the Tetsusagia.

"Oh I get it he's using the jewel to power up the Tetsusagia", said Miroku trying to get up.

"You pathetic fool it's not going to work since the jewel is out of Kagome's possession and is in your hands it will turn because of your demon blood therefore you will not be able to handle it", said Naraku. Inuyasha didn't hear him but the rest of the gang did.

"INUYASHA" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha started pulsing.

_"What's happening to me I feel like something is going through the Tetsusagia and into me", Inuyasha thought. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he yelled. _

He was changing…… he's claws got longer, he's fangs grew, and he's eyes turned blood red. Purple strips appeared on his face. "INUYASHA NOOOOOOOOOOOO", Kagome ran across to him and hugged him in an embrace. Immediately after Inuyasha turned around and was fine again. "Ka---Kagome", Inuyasha whispered. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha "Can you hold on to me just a little longer", Kagome nodded in silence. Inuyasha turned around to face Naraku and Kagome hugged him from behind. "Your dead Naraku and I'm the one who will take revenge for everyone", said Inuyasha.

"WIND SCAR", he shouted as Naraku had been defeated. **N/A: Finally****….**** took them a while, RIGHT?!!!**

"We did it Kagome, he's gone" Inuyasha said then turned around to find that Kagome had been weak from all the fighting. Kagome had fainted awhile back. The gang quickly picked up there things and left Naraku's castle never to be there again they hoped. Or so they thought……….

**N/A:** Ha my first cliffy…. Anyways here the info not in the story…Kikyo is still alive I planned on keeping her alive for awhile. Sorry for the Kikyo fans out there. I like her just not with Inuyasha and she was mean to Kagome in that one episode (the one she kind of partnered up with Naraku).

Well it took me forever…. So how do you guys think… It might be kind of short but I think I did well for me first story.

Review PLEZ!

Yeah! I fixed the ending gonna put up another chapter I promise just gonna take a while but I will put it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Ok! So here's the deal…. I no longer am 100% into the InuxKag pairing though I do occasionally read it from time to time. I was thinking of deleting this story, but if anyone has any objection I will attempt to write the story out. If anybody wants to adopt the story for their own I will give it to you and all I ask is to be included in the story's writing in some way. All I'm saying is that I don't want the story to be one of "those" stories where it sounds interesting and then you get into the story and it sucks. It's all I'm saying.

**In other news….**

I am beginning to write another story. It will be based on a sasunaru story line so if that's not your regular story reading I'm sorry….though if it turns out well I might change a few things and make it an InuxKag story.

Well that's all the news for today...Akane OUT!^-^


End file.
